Spraying is well known in various agricultural applications and generally involves specialized high clearance equipment for being driven through fields with minimal crop damage. Such specialized high clearance sprayers however are limited in use and accordingly are costly to use. Various attempts have been made for converting small trucks into a high clearance vehicle as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,805 to Meiners and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,361 to Dickson. In each instance however a large secondary frame is required for supporting the vehicle thereon with special consideration being required for proper suspension of the vehicle. Special consideration is also required in the form of additional steering linkages.